Encontrando el amor
by Aory
Summary: A veces encontramos el amor cuando menos lo esperamos, y no todo resulta como quisieramos, hay dificultades, ¿pero que tan grande es este amor?,¿Cuanto puede perdonar?, mal summary pero leanla es un SS y un TE
1. Miradas

Capitulo I

"Miradas"

Abrió la puerta de su departamento este había sido un día muy largo, y eso que aun eran las 6 de la tarde, vestía un pantalón de tela negro y una camisa azul, llevaba un pequeño maletín, su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, y dos mechones sueltos enmarcaban su hermoso rostro, haciendo resaltar sus ojos esmeraldas, tenia 24 años, y en su rostro se reflejaba algo de cansancio.

Hola Tomoyo-saludo al entrar y ver a la chica que se encontraba sentada en un mueble de la sala.

Hola Sakura-saludo la chica de 17 años, muy hermosa que llevaba un vestido lila, que combinaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos, su cabello negro azabache caía libremente sobre su espalda, su tez blanca la hacia ver frágil, pero combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y su cabello.

¿Hace mucho que llegastes?-

No en realidad, yo pensé que tenías vacaciones de tu trabajo-

Así es-dijo Sakura

Pero aun así fuiste ¿no es así?-

Sakura la miro-Así es, pero no te enojes Tomoyo, necesitaba seguir investigando-

No me enojo Sakura, es solo que no me agrada verte así, obsesionada por eso-dijo Tomoyo en un tono triste.

Sakura no dijo nada y camino hacia su habitación, Tomoyo la siguió

¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que salistes a divertirte?.-

Bueno yo…-Era cierto no había salido en mucho tiempo, había pasado de una obsesión a otra como solía llamarles Tomoyo, pero ella consideraba que eran responsabilidades que debía cumplir, abrió el maletín que traía y saco unos documentos, luego un arma, la cual descargo y guardo en un gaveta de un mueble.

Por favor Sakura, no me agrada ver como eso consume tu vida, por que no llamas a algunos de tus amigos y sales a pasear te hará bien.-

Sakura miro a su prima, le agradaba mucho tenerla allí, ya no se sentía tan sola, aunque lamentaba las condiciones por las que Tomoyo se mudo con ella, Sakura le sonrió no le agradaba verla tan preocupada por ella.

Esta bien Tomoyo saldré-dijo ella dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Tomoyo sonrió abiertamente

Instantes después Sakura se encontraba caminando por la calle sola, Tomoyo le había dicho que llamara a unos amigos¿pero a quien llamaría, ella se había encargado de alejarlos a todos, y siempre hacia lo mismo, Tomoyo le insistía que saliera, y ella lo hacia, aunque no de la manera en que Tomoyo imaginaba, ya que lo que hacia ella era caminar y pensar, no le gustaba mentirle a Tomoyo, pero no tenia otra opción no quería preocuparla, la lluvia comenzó a caer, pero Sakura continuo caminando, las calles estaban solitarias ya que ya era bastante tarde, aquella escena le recordaba como sentía su interior frío y solitario, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro, que dirían sus padres si la vieran así, seguramente se pondrían muy triste, pero aun así deseaba verlos, pero claro era imposible, ya que estaban muertos….

Unos ruidos la distrajeron, dos hombres aparecieron frente a ella.

¿Pero que hace una preceosura como tu, sola en este lugar?-dijo un hombre de cabello negro, que la mira con lujuria.

Ella no contesto nada, quería irse, ya que su estado no era muy decente que se diga ya que la lluvia había hecho que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo.

¿Te comieron la legua los ratones, preciosa?-dijo el otro hombre-pareces tener frío, yo podría brindarte calor- dijo con una sonrisa, que contorsionaba aun mas la cicatriz que llevaba en la mejilla

Sakura quizo correr pero le taparon el paso, uno de ellos el de cabello negro, la tomo del brazo, Sakura alzo su puño y le pego en la cara este la soltó, pues sujetaba su nariz que sangraba bastante.

Valla así que no eres tan indefensa-dijo el otro

Sakura lo miro enfadada-Así es tan solo quiero irme-

Sakura quizo correr, pero el otro hombre la había tomado de la camisa, y debido al impulso que llevaba Sakura esta se rompió, y ella callo al suelo.

Me la pagaras-dijo el que tenia la nariz rota-y acercándose a Sakura, le pego con el puño en el rostro, hiriéndola en el labio, por lo que comenzó a sangrar

Maldición, si tan solo tuviera mi arma-dijo Sakura-o al menos fuera solo uno.

El hombre de la cicatriz sujeto a Sakura de los brazos, quedando de espaldas al sujeto.

Son unos malditos-le dijo Sakura, en su voz se notaba ira y miedo.-auxilio-grito con la esperanza que talvez alguien la escucharía, iba a gritar nuevamente, pero el otro tipo le pego con el puño en el estomago, y todo comenzó a ponerse negro sintió como el otro tipo la soltó y caía al suelo, y las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su cuerpo.

* * *

Abrió rápidamente la puerta de su departamento, llevaba a una mujer en sus brazos, sus cabellos color chocolate caían por su rostro junto con una cuantas gotas de agua, pues se encontraba muy mojado también, sus ojos de un color ámbar, y de un cuerpo bastante atlético, sus rostro muy masculino, y todo en conjunto formaban un hombre muy atractivo. La llevo hasta su habitación y la tapo con una cobija, encendió la luz y se hincó cerca del rostro de ella, unos machones de cabello cubrían el rostro de la chica, el los aparto con mucho cuidado.

Es muy hermosa-dijo-me alegro tanto haber llegado a tiempo, estoy seguro que esos tipos no olvidaran la lección.- camino hasta su closet, y saco una camisa.

Ella abrió los ojos, los recuerdo llegaron a su mente y su respiración se volvió entrecortada-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto sosteniendo la cobija contra su cuerpo, pues no llevaba camisa.

No se asuste srita., esta en mi casa yo la traje aquí, lamentablemente unos tipos trataron de aprovecharse de usted, pero llegué a tiempo y pude evitarlo, mi nombre es Shaoran Li, pero llámeme Shaoran.

Ella se tranquilizo.-Gracias-le dijo-soy Sakura

Tiene un nombre muy hermoso-dijo el sonriéndole-tenga póngase esta camisa, esos tipos destrozaron la suya, iré a traer algo para limpiarle la herida en su labio.

El salio de la habitación, Sakura se puso la camisa y claro le quedaba algo grande, el cuarto estaba decorado como cualquier cuarto de hombre, pero todo estaba en perfecto orden, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle al pensar lo que le hubiera ocurrido si Shaoran no le hubiera ayudado, ella bajo sus pies de la cama y quedo sentada, el entro nuevamente en la habitación, tomo una silla que estaba cerca de la puerta y lo puso frente a ella.

Le queda muy bien el verde-dijo el al verla con su camisa

y el se sentó en la silla, abrió un pequeño maletín, y saco un desinfectante y algunas gasa.

Al tenerlo frente a ella, Sakura pudo observarlo bien, y se dio cuenta de lo realmente atractivo que era, muy masculino, y que claramente debía tener muchas chicas tras de el, pero había algo en el que se le hacia tan familiar, y fue al verlo a los ojos que se dio cuenta que era, poseía esa mirada triste y solitaria, pero había algo mas en sus ojos, otro sentimiento que sin duda hacia que sufriera. -¿Qué será?-dijo casi en un susurro

Dijo algo-pregunto el viéndola a los ojos, y ocurrió algo que no esperaba, vio en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda tristeza y soledad¿como lo sabia, porque era la misma mirada que le devolvía un espejo

No es necesario que me cure, yo puedo hacerlo en mi casa-dijo ella

No se preocupe,-Si estaba seguro esa era su misma mirada, pero algo no estaba bien¿como podía ella tener esa mirada, no le parecía justo, pensó que sin duda una mirada llena de vida y alegría, quedarían mejor con esos hermosos ojos.

El comenzó a desinfectarle la herida, Sakura no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor

Disculpa ¿la lastime?-dijo el preocupado

No se preocupe- le dijo ella

Tiene que aguantar un poco, ya casi termino.-

Sakura lo sentía tan cerca, podía sentir la respiración de el tan calmada, su olor masculino, y esta situación la estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.

Ya termine- dijo el después de unos instantes

Muchas gracias-dijo ella nuevamente

No se preocupe Sakura, fue un gusto ayudarle.

¿Qué ocurrió con los tipos?-

Pues recibieron una buena golpiza e informe a la policía, seguramente estarán detenidos, seria bueno que mañana fuera y los identificara para que presente una denuncia.-

Si lo haré y gracias de nuevo-

No tiene porque-

Hubo un silencio incomodo que fue roto por Sakura

Debo regresar a mi casa-

La llevare-dijo el

No quiero causarle más molestia Shaoran-

No es bueno que ande sola y menos en ese estado-el le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

Ella la tomo, y un escalofrió la invadió al sentir lo bien que se sentía el contacto de su piel con la de el. El camino fue silencioso, pronto llegaron a la casa de ella.

La acompaño hasta su departamento-

Ella le sonrió-No se preocupe estaré bien.-ella bajo del auto y camino al edificio.

Shaoran la vio desaparecer al entrar en el ascensor-¿Qué te ocurrió Sakura?-dijo el, dirigiéndole una ultima mirada al edificio.

* * *

Bajo de su auto, se encontraba frente a la central de policías, llevaba pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, ingreso al lugar.

Hola Sakura-le saludo alguien

Hola Sam-regreso el Saludo

Otros policías y detectives también la saludaron.

¡Sakura, me alegra verte!-dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos café, vestía de traje

Hola Tenshi-saludo ella

¿Qué te ocurrió?-dijo al verle el labio inflamado

de hecho este es el motivo por el que vengo por casualidad capturaron a dos tipos, cerca del parque central.

Si así es¿acaso ellos te atacaron¿Te hicieron algo mas?-dijo preocupado

Si ellos fueron, pero no te preocupes alguien me ayudo.

Debe ser el tipo, que ese par tanto mencionan, vaya que les dio una golpiza, me parece extraño que una sola persona aya podido con ese par y dejarlos en tan mal estado, cuando me dijeron que una sola persona los había dejado así, me impresione parecía que varias personas los atacaron, ese tipo debe ser alguien muy fuerte¿tu sabes como se llama?-

Si se llama Li, Shaoran Li-dijo ella

Bueno debo agradecerle a ese tipo su ayuda, afortunadamente no te paso nada, y dime ¿Cómo has estado Sakura¿Estas bien con eso de ser fotógrafa?-

Si estoy bien Tenshi-dijo con una sonrisa forzada, que Tenshi noto

Debes olvidar….-dijo el, mirándola con preocupación

Lo se, pero no puedo...-

* * *

Debo irme ya Sakura¿estarás bien?-

Si Tomoyo no te preocupes.-

¿Quieres que le diga a los padres de Ayame que consigan otro fotógrafo?-

No, yo tomare las fotos del cumpleaños de Hiko, estoy bien.-

Tomoyo sonrió-Esta bien me voy, te veré mas tarde-

Si cuídate-dijo

Tomoyo salio del departamento y Sakura entro a su cuarto, y limpia y doblada sobre la cama se encontraba la camisa de Shaoran, quería devolvérsela pero no sabia porque la ponía nerviosa el solo hecho de verlo de nuevo, le inquietaba esa mirada, sentía que el seria capaz de comprenderla y ella a el. Caminaba por su cuarto de un lado a otro dirigiéndole mirada furtivas a la camisa.

Esto es ridículo-exclamo ella-le llevare la camisa,-así que la tomo y salio del departamento.

* * *

Estaba parado en la terraza, por mas que intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en la dueña de esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, y seguía firme en su convicción de que la tristeza y la soledad no le quedaban bien, se preguntaba como se mirarían llenos de vida y alegría, eso algo que le gustaría ver, y había llegado a la determinación de que trataría con todas sus fuerzas de lograrlo, y su labor empezaría esa tarde, camino hacia la puerta iría a ver a Sakura.

* * *

Llego hasta la puerta, suspiro alzo su mano para tocar la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera esta se abrió.

Sakura…-dijo el sorprendido

Shaoran-dijo ella

Notas de la autora¿Qué les pareció, esta idea ya tenia algunos día de rondar en mi cabeza y al fin me decidí a escribirla, no se que tal es, la continuare si recibo reviews, y si no recibo pues me olvidare de ella, así que esperare por su opinión


	2. Simplemente amistad

Capitulo II

Simplemente Amistad

Llego hasta la puerta, suspiro alzo su mano para tocar la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera esta se abrió.

Sakura…-dijo el sorprendido

Shaoran-dijo ella

Hola…-dijo el rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado ante la sorpresa.

Hola Shaoran, bueno yo…., quería regresarte tu camisa-dijo mientras le daba esta.

Gracias¿quieres pasar?-le pregunto el

miro que ibas de salida, así que me voy no quiero retrasarte-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

Sakura espera..-

Ella lo miro a los ojos

De hecho iba a verte-dijo el formando una pequeña sonrisa-así que pasa.

Sakura sonrió y entro.

¿Quieres algo de tomar, jugo, te, café?-

Un jugo estaría bien-

Shaoran se dirigió a la cocina y Sakura a la sala, la puerta que daba al balcón estaba abierta, así que salio a este, la vista que ofrecía era magnifica, ya que se encontraba en el quinto piso, además que el edificio quedaba algo en los limites de la ciudad, así que se podía ver bastante bien esta.

En la noche la vista es hermosa-dijo Shaoran desde el marco de la puerta.-aquí esta tu jugo

Gracias-dijo ella tomándolo.

Ambos miraran hacia fuera, ninguno decía nada Sakura rompió el silencio

Shaoran, yo quería darte las gracias, por ayudarme ayer.-

No tienes porque, me alegra tanto haber llegado a tiempo, para que no te ocurriera nada mas, lamento no haber llegado antes para evitar que te hicieran esto-dijo mientras llevaba su mano a los labios de Sakura, que aun se encontraba un poco inflamado.

Sakura sintió la mano de el sobre si, tocándola como si de una pequeña caricia se tratase e inconscientemente cerro los ojos.

El la vio, es tan hermosa pensó el, seria tan fácil enamorarse de ella, **pero no puedes Shaoran** -le dijo una voz la cual era su consciencia-, lo se, **recuérdalo siempre no sabes que será de ti, no quieres que ella sufra ¿verdad?**, no…, el aparto la mano del rostro de Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos un tono carmesí estaba en sus mejillas. Ambos regresaron sus miradas a la ciudad.

Sakura¿fuiste a la policía?-

si levante una denuncia, pero hay algo que quisiera preguntarte-

Si dime-

¿Cómo pudistes tú solo contra esos dos tipos, era bastante fuertes?-

No fueron problema para mi-dijo el

Sakura lo miro extrañada

Sabes yo trabajo en un doyo, doy clases de karate y otras artes marciales.

Eso lo explica todo.-dijo ella-y dime Shaoran ¿vives tu solo?-

Si, y que hay de ti

Yo no, vivo con una prima

Eso es bueno-dijo el mirándola-eso aliviara tu soledad

"¿Como supo de lo sola que se sentía¿era posible que el viera su interior¿como podía saber tanto de ella? si apenas lo conoció hace algunas horas, tal vez lo hacia del mismo modo que ella sabia que el también se encontraba solo, tan solo lo sentía en su interior, talvez sus almas se parecían tanto y por eso se entendían tan bien, esa era una sensación maravillosa, pero también turbadora"

Si es cierto-dijo ella-Tomoyo alivia parte de mi soledad, pero no toda, además solo hay dos personas importantes en mi vida, Tomoyo y mi hermano, pero este se encuentra en el extranjero así que Tomoyo es la única que se encuentra cerca de mí.

"Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír en su interior al saber que no tenia a nadie a quien amar, pero su sonrisa se apago cuando recordó, **y tu no quieres lastimarla ¿verdad?."**

y tu shaoran¿hay alguien que alivie tu soledad?-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Shaoran desvió su mirada, era extraño como ella Sakura, a quien apenas conoció podía saber tanto de el, lo que sentía, quizás y sabia que no podía estar equivocado ella sabia mas que muchas personas de su pasado sobre sus sentimientos, es reconfortante saber que alguien podía saberlo, y le agradaba saber que ese alguien fuera ella, no sabia si el destino era maravillosamente bueno por haberla puesto en su camino o terriblemente cruel por hacerlo y saber que no debía amarla.

tengo unos cuantos amigos,"si es que podía llamar así a personas que el conocía bien, pero que de el no sabían nada", pero no tengo a nadie mas importante en mi vida

"Un sentimiento de alegría la invadió¿porque, talvez el saber que ella podía ser ese alguien que aliviara su soledad, pero ¿podría hacerlo, no creía ser capaz¿Cómo podría ayudarlo? si su propio corazón estaba lleno de tristeza, talvez el no seria capaz de enamorarse de alguien como ella y eso estaba bien, quizás lo mejor, su vida era tan confusa y complicada y no quería llegar a involucrarlo que es lo que sucedería si ella se enamoraba de el así que pondría todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo, pero si intentaría ser su amiga, quería que cuando ella mirara el alma de Shaoran a través de sus ojos, ya no hubiera rastro de soledad y tristeza, e incluso borrar eso otro sentimiento que hasta el momento no ha podido descifrar, quería verlo lleno de esperanzas y alegría, y esa seria su meta ser simplemente su amiga"

Shaoran si me dejas yo puedo ser tu amiga-

"Mi amiga, esa palabra estaba llena de alegría y tristeza, sabia que no debía amarla, que ni siquiera debía estar cerca de ella, pero ahora que la conoció no seria capaz de no tenerla cerca de el, así que al menos seria su amigo, además el se había puesto la meta de que esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, estuvieran llenos de alegría"

Me encantaría que fueras mi amiga Sakura.-

* * *

La música y la risa de los niños inundaban el lugar, y ella tomaba algunas fotos, se encontraban en el patio trasero de una hermosa casa de dos pisos, habían mesas en el y muchas personas estaban sentados y platicando, Sakura sonrió, esto era una de las cosas que le gustaba de la fotografía, ser una espectadora de cómo se desenvuelve la vida y dejar grabado en una fotografía los momentos importantes para las personas, dos chicas se acercaron a ella.

Hola Ayame-saludo Sakura

Hola Sakura¿Qué te parece la fiesta?-dijo una chica de cabellos café y ojos miel, muy bonita, de tez bronceada.

Esta muy lindo todo Ayame, hicieron un excelente trabajo, yo me encargare de tomar muy buenas fotos.

Sabes no puedo creer que todo esto sea por el cumpleaños de ese mounstro en miniatura.

Tomoyo y Sakura no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el apodo con que se refería Ayame a su pequeño hermano Hiko, quien cumplía 8 años.

Y ¿que sucedió con Rika y Naoko, no las he visto-dijo Sakura

Rika salio de la ciudad con su familia y Naoko tuvo que ir al cumpleaños de su tío.-contesto Ayame

Así que sola están ustedes ahora-

Así es Sakura, y nos iremos a otro lado para que sigas tomando fotos-dijo Tomoyo

adiós chicas-se despidió Sakura.

Siguió tomando fotos, enfoco con la cámara cerca de la entrada y lo vio allí, saludando a Takashi y a Chijaru, los padres de Hiko, bajo la cámara de sus ojos, el la vio y camino hacia ella.

Hola Sakura-le Saludo

Hola Shaoran, no esperaba verte aquí-

Hiko es alumno mío, y suele ser muy persistente, así que hizo prometerle que vendría.

Sakura sonrió-me imagino.-

Y veo que tu estas tomando fotos.-

Así es-

sabes no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo, pero ya que te encuentro aquí¿te gustaria que salieramos después de que la fiesta termine, claro sino tienes nada mas que hacer.

Sakura sonrio-me gustaria mucho.

Dos chicas contemplaban a Sakura

Ayame¿Sabes quien es el que esta con Sakura?-

si es Shaoran Li, el profesor de karate de Hiko.

¿Shaoran Li, donde había escuchado ese nombre, y fue cuando de acordó, el fue quien ayudo a Sakura

Sabes no se que pensaras, pero a mi me parece que haría una linda pareja con Sakura, ahora que los miro juntos.-

Tomoyo los miro y sonrió-Eso mismo pienso yo-

Pero parece que se conocen-

Así es Ayame, pero es una larga historia, y creo que es hora de que cupido haga algunos movimientos.-

¿Qué harás Tomoyo?-dijo Ayame sonriendo

Tomoyo sonreía-Aun no lo se, pero algo se me ocurrirá-

* * *

Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en un mueble de la sala, y Sakura entraba por la puerta.

Hola Tomoyo

Hola Sakura

¿Qué tal te fue con Li?-

Muy bien-contesto Sakura sentándose en un mueble frente a Tomoyo

Dime no crees que es muy atractivo-

Sakura miro a Tomoyo-Ya se que es lo que insinúas pero lo que existe entre el y yo, y existirá siempre será simplemente amistad-

¿pero porque, el es atractivo y te llevas bien con el, creo que debería haber algo mas-

Por favor Tomoyo, sabes como es mi vida confusa y complicada-

Pero podría dejar de serlo, si te olvidas de tu otro trabajo y te dedicas completamente a la fotografía.-

Créeme que no hay algo mas que quiera que eso pero no puedo.-

¿no puedes, Sakura simplemente olvida eso

No puedo hacerlo es mi obligación.-

Tomoyo la miro-No no lo es, nadie te lo ha impuesto, tu sola lo hicistes, además has dedicado bastante tiempo a esas dos obligaciones, no has salido con chicos.

en eso te equivocas-

No, salistes con uno por ¿cuanto tiempo, unas dos semanas, y te dejo porque tu estabas obsesionada con lo de mis tíos, y después de eso no salistes con nadie, te refugiastes en tu trabajo.-

No se que me recriminas tu tampoco has salido con chicos.-

En mi caso es diferente no he encontrado a nadie que me interese, además yo solo tengo 17 y tu 24.-

Siempre que me refiero al tema dices lo mismo, "no he encontrado a nadie que me interese", en verdad el tipo que se gane al corazón de mi querida prima deberá ser alguien especial, y tiene que serlo, porque tu Tomoyo eres una Luz muy hermosa en la vida de las personas-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Tomoyo sonrió-Gracias Sakura, y no cambiaras tu opinión sobre cierto instructor de karate.-

Sakura la miro seriamente-No Tomoyo entiende, Simplemente amistad. –

* * *

Las lagrimas surcaban su mejilla, estaba sentada en el borde de una pequeña fuente, el lugar estaba rodeado de árboles y ella se encontraba sola, había mucho silencio y esa era una de las razones por las que a ella le gustaba ir a ese lugar donde era libre de descargar su dolor sin preocupar a nadie y sobre todo sin que nadie sintiera lastima por ella.

Los ángeles no deberían llorar-

Tomoyo escucho aquellas palabras y vio a un hombre muy atractivo de cabellos negro azulado que caían algo desordenados sobre su frente y que poseía unos hermosos ojos azules profundos y misteriosos, pero en los que se podía observar cierta tristeza.

No soy un ángel-dijo ella con una sonrisa triste

El se sentó a la par de Tomoyo, y llevo sus manos al rostro de ella, y secando sus lagrimas -Talvez-dijo el mirándola directamente a los ojos-pero si hubieran ángeles en la tierra estoy seguro de que serian como tu.

Tomoyo sintió el contacto de la mano sobre su mejilla, pensó en apartarte pero no pudo hacerlo, sintió tan bien que alguien quitara los vestigios que habían dejado sus lagrimas…., su dolor, y cuando la vio directamente a los ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Mi nombre es Eriol, y el tuyo-dijo el sonriéndole

Tomoyo-

Un bello nombre, y dime Tomoyo ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?-

Yo….., debo irme.

Y sin tiempo de que Eriol reaccionara, Tomoyo ya se había alejado.

Espero que tu dolor se alivie pequeño ángel….-dijo al viento, mientras miraba el lugar por el que Tomoyo se había ido.

Notas de la autora: Hola, espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo, y agradecería mucho los reviews con sus opiniones y gracias a quienes mandaron reviews, lamento no responderlos personalmente, así que doy un general y muy profundo gracias a quienes lo hicieron.


End file.
